The Azerothian of Ooo
by Rakkhann
Summary: "Where the hell am I?" "You're in Ooo" What would happen if someone from Azeroth arrived in Ooo. Shit gets real ugly that's what happens. Rated M like everything else so it doesn't matter if I write dark accidentally.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay the quality of **_**The Zanpakto of Sanctuary **_**is getting bad so I shall take a break and work on a different story until I can raise the quality once again of the chapters. The real reason is the fact that I go through stages in my story writing and at the moment I am heavily reading AT fanfictions and therefore shall work on one until I get my inspiration back for **_**The Zanpakto of Sanctuary**_** will probably start again after 4****th**** term. This shall be a crossover of three subjects. These subjects shall be World of Warcraft (noticing a theme yet Diablo and World of Warcraft in my two big projects), Adventure Time and Real Life so I will be included but as a World of Warcraft character. I do not own any of the characters apart from any OC's and myself.**

_Unknowns POV_

So there I was, running away from undead and demons. I turn a corner and hit a dead end. No worries I jump over the wall and continue running. The wall explodes behind me and I look back. There were undead beings scrambling over each other trying to be the first to the kill. There is adrenaline pumping through my system. I turn another corner, another dead end, but this time the wall is too high. _Damn,_ I think to myself, _well better go down fighting would've been what my master wanted. _The undead poured through but as I was about to charge a portal opens in front and causes a shockwave that knocks everything back. I recover quickly and don't take any chances with the portal closing on me. I jump…

_Finn's POV_

I had just woken up and had breakfast with my bud' Jake. We were going to the Candy Kingdom as it was the princesses' birthday. As we were going there we heard a cry for help and changed direction. We were heroes and no matter what was going on we would always help those in need and smite evil beings. We got there and it was the Ice King terrorising Slime Princess on her way to the party. We sighed together and chased the Ice King away. "Thank-you heroes!" Slime Princess exclaimed.

"No problem," Jake and I say together.

Just as Slime Princess, umm what does Slime Princess do to move slime? Well anyway as Slime Princess slid away and we were about to walk away a portal opened and a shockwave was created that sent us flying back. When we got up the portal was gone and there was an unconscious person there. Only thing was the person was _human_. My eyes widened in disbelief and so did Jakes.

"Dude we have to take him to Princess Bubblegum," I sad trying to contain myself.

"I know man, I know," Jake said as he picked him and me up and stretched so he was giant and ran in the direction of the kingdom.

We were there in about 10 minutes and hurried into the castle and ran to Bubblegum.

"PB we need your help!" I shouted as we ran to her.

"Sure Finn what's wrong, OH MY GOD!" Bubblegum shouted as she saw the human on my back, "Let's take him to the hospital."

We arrived at the hospital and he was placed on life support. A few hours later and he was waking up…

_Unknowns POV_

I was waking up on a bed. Wait that didn't seem right where was I wasn't I just running from the undead. Wait a minute that's right I was being chased but then the portal appeared and I jumped through. I guess I just automatically assumed it would go to Outland. As my eyesight got less blurry I could see what appeared to be an Ice-cream trying to talk to me, well not as weird as what is on Azeroth. As my eyesight got clearer I saw a human looking at me with disbelieving eyes. This got me confused the most, _why is it that strange to see a human_ I pondered. My question was soon answered by the human.

"Who the math are you I thought I was the only human left," The human said in disbelief and awe.

_That explains that I suppose,_ I thought.

"Finn let him rest," The ice-cream said.

"No I'm fine really let me explain why I'm here to him," I say and the ice-cream merely nods and leaves leaving me along with Finn.

"So who are you and where are you from?" Finn asks.

"I am Conor, and I'm from Azeroth a planet I presume is far away from here," I say.

"Well I'm Finn and around here I am a hero so I just have one question before we start," Finn says.

"Sure ask away," I reply.

"Are you evil?" Finn asks his voice getting darker when he says evil.

"Well that depends on your definition of evil," I say.

"Evil as in you want to take over the world, destroy all life or kill the royalty of Ooo," Finn says.

"Well then no I'm not evil but I have had to kill many people on my home planet due to a war," I reply.

At this a yellow dog bursts in and a pink woman with pink hair that smelled of bubble-gum walked in.

"Yo Finn how is he?" The yellow dog asks.

"Well he says he's fine," Finn said.

"Well all the machines are reading positive so I guess you are free to go," Bubblegum said.

"Ok but where will I go?" I asked.

"You can stay with us dude!" Jake shouted enthusiastically.

"Yeah that's a great idea!" Finn shouted just as enthusiastic.

"May as well seeing as I have nowhere else to go," I said as I couldn't help but smile at the two boys dancing at the fact that I would be staying with them.

"Ok well see you boys later then!" Bubblegum said as we left the hospital and Jake stretched up and carried us home.

"Will PB!" Finn and Jake shout back.

"PB?" I ask.

"Stands for Princess Bubblegum," Jake said.

"Oh," was my reply.

And with that we spent the rest of the trip back to their place with them telling me how awesome the treehouse was and I couldn't help but smile. I had a new beginning here and I wouldn't stuff it up.

**A/N: There we have it the first chapter and expect the next chapter to be finished soon. Anyway tell me what you think of this story and if I should continue it. Also two things that will happen in this story: It will be a Finn x Marceline pairing and I am open to suggestions for other pairings but Finn will only be paired with Marceline. Second there will be no gender swap chapters, so no Fionna and no Cake and no gender swap of me. Yes my real name now is revealed for those of you who never read my Yugioh Fanfiction and didn't know my real name is Conor. See you next time Sov out.**


	2. Adventures, Truth and the Undeath

**A/N: Second Chapter and in this chapter there will be adventuring and 1 other characters reaction to me being there. Hope you enjoy. Also from now on unless stated otherwise the story will be from my POV. I do not own any of the characters apart from any OC's and myself.**

_1 week later_

It had been one week since I arrived here and that one week had been boring as hell with me being integrated into Ooo's society. Eventually I was and today was the first day I would get to leave the treehouse and join my new friends, Finn and Jake, on an adventure.

"So what have we got today?" Jake asked.

"Bubblegum just told me that Marcie is stuck in the forest of doom!" Finn shouted as he had just returned from the Candy Kingdom.

"What then let's go!" Jake shouted.

"Hold on whose Marcy?" I asked.

"Marceline, or Marcy for short, is a vampire that is our friend and she comes from the Nightosphere so let's hurry!" Finn explained as he got his pack and sword ready.

_Oh god no,_ I thought as I got my jacket on. Since arriving in Ooo my attire had been a dark green shirt with a skull and crossbones with the skull dripping acid on it. Black tracksuit pants and a dark red hooded jacket that I kept unzipped. Also I had copper coloured hair that I kept in an orderly fashion. I still hadn't gotten a weapon yet preferring my fists and having to train whilst Finn and Jake were away on adventures last week.

After an hour (thanks to Jake carrying them) they were in front of the entrance to the forest of doom and could hear Marceline calling for help inside.

"Oh man Marcy doesn't call for help unless it's really serious," Finn said as he ran in with Jake and I following behind him.

We ran into several weak creatures that Finn just steamrolled through. Then we reached the centre where Marcy was being held in a cage made of holy steel.

"Guys help the bars are made of holy steel meaning I can't touch them!" Marcy screamed.

"Don't worry we'll save you Marcy!" Finn shouted.

Finn and Jake ran to the cage to free Marcy while I stood back. _Wait this is too easy, why isn't she being guarded, unless…oh no,_ I thought before I screamed, "Finn, Jake get the hell out of there!"

But it was too late, green fire surrounded the duo and a cage materialised around them. Then a grotesque figure with decaying skin came out from the shadows laughing manically.

"Well Finn I can finally kill you now," the Lich said.

"Lich how dare you kidnap Marcy!" Finn growled.

"Well I had to have some bait to draw you in and…oh what is this another human?" The Lich asked as it saw me for the first time.

"Conor get out of there he'll kill you!" Jake shouted at me.

"Lich I challenge you to single combat!" I shouted at the Lich ignoring Jake.

"Very well what are the stakes?" The Lich asked.

"I win you let Finn, Jake, Marcy and I go and leave the forest with no interference," I said.

"Very well but if I win I get to kill you all," The lich stated his terms.

"Fine," I said.

"No he'll kill you just run!" Finn shouted.

"Finn I once read somewhere that people who abandon the mission are scum, but those that abandon their friends are worse than that (**yes I used the quote from Naruto so here I shall acknowledge that I quoted**)." I said, "Also trust me I can fight."

So the fight begins with the Lich firing green fireballs at me while I dodge them. That is until one hit me in the shoulder and I fell down cringing in pain. Then the Lich got and evil gleam in his eye and he started raining a barrage of fireballs at me while I was down. I was engulfed in green fire, a human bonfire one might say.

"Conor NO!" I heard Finn and Jake shout and that was when I realized that I had to use it.

"HAHAHAHA I killed him that means I win!" The Lich shouted in triumph.

"Not so fast Lich!" I yell through the fire and the Lich turns back and looks at the fire wide eyed.

"You, you should be dead," The Lich said fear evident in his voice.

"Yes but you and Marcy aren't the only people here with a curse!" I shout as the fire dissipates around me revealing me standing there and no one spoke a word.

What they saw wasn't the human I was a few minutes ago, what they saw now was a werewolf in the same clothes that I was in before. Also there appeared to be a floating green ball of energy in each hand. One of my ears was scratched at the top and my face was scarred with many battle scars.

"What are you?" The Lich said as he backed up at the sight of me.

"I. am. a. Worgen!" I shout and charge him whilst throwing the two balls of energy at him.

Both balls of energy hit him dead centre and I started slashing him with my claws. Then the Lich summoned to skeletons from the ground and I just smirked.

"So you summon two, let's see you handle an army!" I say as about 20 ghouls appear around me and charge, swarming the Lich.

"You may have won this time, but next time you shall fall Worgen," The Lich said as he disappeared into clouds of smoke and the cages disappeared.

Finn, Jake and Marcy ran to me.

"You ok dude?" Jake asks.

"Yeah I'm fi…oomph," I start but get interrupted as Marcy tackles me from the side and kicks me into a tree.

"Marcy what the hell are you doing he just saved us!" Finn shouted.

"Finn he's a werewolf he could kill us all!" Marcy shouted.

"Look I know that our races have never lived peacefully Marceline but trust me when I say this, you do not want to fight me," I say.

"Really I think I have seen worse than you, I saw the end of humanity, I saw my mother die, I saw all those that I cared about around me die whilst I lived on in my immortality I have seen far worse than you!" Marcy shouts at me and I growl as memories come back to me of Azeroth.

"Maybe so but did you guys grow up in a world always at war never stopping, did you see your parents die at the age of 4 by the hands of what I've become only for them to turn you into one later on in life, have you seen all those you love and care for be turned into undead abominations by the very one you serve only to kill them later, have you seen the end of the world only for it to be stopped and have you ever seen your entire race be turned into mindless zombies and have to kill everyone you once knew including family and friends and only managed to escape with your life I DON'T THINK SO!" I shout at Marcy and the others as they look at me wide eyed at the description of my life and my home world.

Then I ran off, on all fours, to be alone and look for a weapon. As I was running though a voice rang in my head, a voice that I knew all too well, _"Listen death knight 'The Lich' as they call him in the world you are in is less powerful than I and you know it, and soon apocalypse shall be brought to Ooo by us and you. will. DIE!" _The voice said in my head…the voice of none other than the Lich King himself.

**A/N: So the Lich King is coming to Ooo, what does the Lich have to do with this and will Finn and Jake still accept Conor as their friend after his explanation. Find out net time in **_**The Ooo portal**_**.**


	3. The past and friendly spars

**A/N: Third Chapter there seems to be less people reading this than my other story but that might just be because I have just published it. Whatever the reason even if no-one reads this I will write it in the hopes that someday someone will read this and enjoy the story. Hope you enjoy. I do not own any of the characters apart from any OC's and myself.**

I was walking back to the treehouse though my mind was elsewhere, I couldn't stop thinking about the Lich Kings talk with me. Eventually I was at the front door, I sighed and turned the knob ready to be kicked out due to my backstory. What surprised me however was to see Marceline, Finn, Jake and Bubblegum sitting in the kitchen talking about something, and when they saw me they had downcast looks.

"What's wrong you guys?" I ask aware that I am still in Worgen form.

"Well we were telling PB about your past and were wondering if you had completely left us," Finn says.

"Why would I leave you guys I was worried you would kick me out and I would have to live in the wild," I said.

"Why would you, a werewolf, living in the wild be a bad thing?" Marceline asked.

"Because if a Worgen lives in the wild for too long they revert to their primal ways biting everyone who comes near and turning them into Worgen," I said.

"Moving on though how the hell did you survive the Lichs' fire it should've killed you," Jake says and Bubblegum also looked at me wanting to know the answer.

"In order for me to do this I need to retell my entire past, every bit of it, and if anyone wishes to back out or change their opinion of me after I am done I will not object, I just ask that you listen to the whole story before you come to any decisions," I said.

"Sure just tell us," Bubblegum said.

"Well I was born in the world called Azeroth on the continent known as the Eastern Kingdoms in a city called Gilneas where humans were everywhere," I start, "though I was born into a difficult time, by the age of 4 my parents were killed by feral Worgen."

"That's terrible!" Bubblegum says.

"Yes it was and after that I was determined to become a warrior in order to defend my friends and family," I say, "my master took me in and taught me whilst also becoming my new father but then disaster struck when I was 15."

"What happened?" Jake asks.

"We were invaded, by the Worgen," I said, "most of the civilians escaped but at a price of most of our best warriors and magic users, including me, stayed behind to stop the Worgen from following but we were all turned."

"Eventually myself and a few others regained control and Gilneas was invaded again, this time by the Forsaken a faction of undead that served the Horde in the war," I said, "we were pushed back but when me and my friends found the other Worgen who had regained control thanks to the Night Elves we pushed back and one Gilneas back from the Forsaken."

"After that though we learned that the world was being destroyed by Deathwing, a dragon of the black dragonflight, he disturbed the very elements themselves sending the world into chaos," I said as I started the next journey in my life, "myself and a few others including a paladin from the Draenei order and a hunter from the Dwarves banded together from the Alliance, the faction I served in the war, with a group of three from the Horde which included a shaman from the Tauren, a druid from the Trolls and another warrior from the Orcs."

"We delved into the elemental planes and, with the help of the former warchief of the Horde Thrall, defeated Deathwing and saved Azeroth but at a price," I said darkly.

"What was the price?" Asked Marceline but she had already guessed it.

"I died," I said.

There was an intake of breath from all present and then Bubblegum shouted out, "Then how are you here right now!"

"Azeroth works in mysterious ways I was reborn as a Death Knight, and unholy Death Knight at that, and we served under the Lich King," I said, "Eventually we broke away and regained our free will but I was never the same, being a Death Knight means you are shunned by society and then the next chapter in my life began."

"What happened this time?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"The Forsaken joined the Lich King and spread the curse of Undeath among all turning everyone we knew and loved into mindless zombies the only survivors being the Death Knights as we were already technically undead and my comrades who fought with me in the elemental planes as they never left my side," I said, "then I was purging Gilneas when the portal opened and I jumped in and arrived here."

Everyone looked at me wide eyed before the princess spoke up after receiving a message from a holographic phone.

"There is some form of griffon at the castle, skeletal, and is about to disturb Goliad and Stormo!" Bubblegum shouted hysterically.

"Let's go Jake, can you get there yourself Conor?" Finn asked.

"You forget that I am a werewolf with unholy powers of course I can," I said as I summoned a gargoyle outside and jumped on.

"Then let's go!" Finn said as he, Jake, Marcy and I charged for the Candy Kingdome with the princess behind me.

"So PB you said the griffon was skeletal right," I said.

"Yeah your point?" Bubblegum asked.

"I might know this particular griffon," I said.

We got to the Candy Kingdom and sure enough there was a skeletal griffon on the spire and it had a blue helmet on with a breastplate and armour on its talons.

"Whoa I am so capturing that and taming it so I can ride it, that thing looks mathematical!" Finn said and I growled at him, "what?"

"You see that griffon is actually mine from Azeroth all high ranking Death Knights had one," I said.

"How high up were you?" Asked Marcy.

"The leader of the renegade Death Knight or the Knights of the Ebon Blade as we liked to call ourselves," I stated as I went up there and switched to human form.

"Hey Rekk, it's me Conor," I said in a soft voice as it saw me, "now come on come here."

Just then the griffon pounced on me and started licking my face.

"Ha-ha it's good to see you too Rekk and I see you brought my weapons and armour thank-you," I said as Rekk stopped licking me and let me get on and ride it down to the ground.

"Everyone this is Rekk, my skeletal griffon mount and lifelong companion," I said as I introduced Rekk.

"Well now that this is over what say we go home and play video games!" Finn shouted.

"Nah I have to get back to ruling the Kingdom," Bubblegum said.

"I have to go home and work on a new song," Marceline said.

"Ok well I guess just us three will be going home then," Finn said.

"Yeah and how about we have a spar when we get home," I said grinning madly.

"Ok sounds like fun," Both Finn and Jake said together and they had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

"Alright then let's go home," I said as we went home.

When we got home we went to the backyard and stood either side of each other.

"I want both you and Jake to attack me two v one," I said.

"That doesn't seem fair," Finn said.

"Your funeral," I said.

Jake stood between us and stated the rules, "Alright this'll be a nice clean spar with no magic only weapons and fists now choose your weapons!"

"I choose my demon sword," Finn said, "trust me you'll have a hard time beating me while I am using my preferred weapon."

"Preferred weapon hmm," I said whilst thinking, "well then I choose these my dual Death axes."

As soon as I pulled them out Finn gulped and he had every right to do so. I was now wielding two weapons that should need two hands each and I was using one in each hand (**they are the Heirloom axes you get for any WoW players out there reading this and for any non-WoW readers look up World of Warcraft Heirlooms**).

"Begin!" Jake said as he jumped away and Finn and I leaped for each other.

He brought his sword for a slash across my stomach and I parried with one of my axes whilst bringing the other axe in a chopping motion to behead him. He leaned back and dodged the swipe and then we leapt backwards to disengage. Then he leaped back at me and started spinning whilst I tried to parry the blows. Eventually he stopped and started gracefully swiping his sword in every which way in order to catch me off guard. I just expertly parried each strike with me axes and eventually went on the offensive. I started spinning with the axes stretched out and became a spinning top of doom as I moved towards Finn. Finn saw this and screamed Jakes' scream song…

_20 minutes later_

"Man that was a good spar," I said whilst a very shaken up Finn stood next to me.

"I can't believe you didn't even have to go into Worgen form to beat me!" Finn said.

"Yeah be glad that I didn't, Worgen form doubles my attack power," I said whilst Finn visibly paled, "and because I am an unholy Death Knight my spells are even more powerful than my physical power."

At this Finn fainted and Jake and I laughed, carried Finn inside and up to his bed and went to bed ourselves.

_Well life seems to be good at the moment, no impending doom from dragons, no end of the world and no Lich King_, I thought happily as I went to sleep.

Meanwhile at the Lichs' lair a portal opened and out stepped a man in very intimidating armour with a massive blade. With each step he took the ground beneath him froze and when he got to the surface he spoke, "Ooo Arthas has come to conquer you in the name of the scourge."

**A/N: So the Lich King is in Ooo. What is he plotting, will he work with the Lich, who can't see what the plot will be about yet. Most of these questions and many other tedious questions will be answered next chapter.**


	4. AN

**A/N: Please read account to find out the future of this story…**


End file.
